


An Unwilling Adventure

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bedsharing, M/M, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Your standard bedsharing trope-fic, inspired by a tumblr post, dedicated to luninosity.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).



In the end, it shouldn’t really have been surprising - no matter how big budget a film was, there were always gaps in the planning that made Chris desperately wish he had more control. And that was how he found himself on an unexpected rode trip with Sebastian because the people making travel arrangements had fucked up and they got left behind when everyone hopped on a flight to their next location.

Chris’s PA had called frantically, outraged on his behalf, and launched into a detailed plan intended to remedy the situation, but by that point, Chris was already on the highway with Seb as co-pilot. Sure, they’d be a bit later than they were supposed to arrive, but since the studio made the mistake, not him, Chris really thought he’d earned some time to just drive in relative quiet with a perfectly acceptable navigator.

Filming had gotten a lot easier over the years as he learned to deal with all his brain noise and needless concerns, not to mention getting to be real close with his castmates and the crew. All the same, Chris did still find himself overwhelmed, and Seb seemed to be able to recognize and respond to that better than anyone. They chatted at the start of the drive, about nothing much at all, but eventually fell into companionable silence.

Setting out at seven in the evening, the drive was supposed to take around ten hours. The thought was that they’d arrive on location sometime after five in the morning, crash for a couple hours, and get to the set for the revised 8AM call-time.  
This plan, however, started to show its flaws around one o’clock, when Chris caught Seb yawning for the second time during a song the radio played softly. They’d switched up driving duties three hours in, with the thought that they could each sleep while the other drove. 

And now, it was time to switch again, and Chris, having not slept whatsoever, felt to tired to move, let alone drive safely. But it was Seb’s turn to sleep, and Chris knew that his co-star was rapidly approaching the point of being too tired to keep going.  
Chris thought bitterly that his twenty-year-old self would be scandalized to hear that in his thirties he would be this tired at 1AM, without any intoxicants, but, then again, he hadn’t exactly expected to be in a movie that required such physical activity.

“Seb” Chris said, thoughtfully, his voice rough from lack of use.

“Hmm?” Seb replied, barely glancing Steve’s direction.

“What if we were to stop for a bit - just like two hours or something - and get some proper sleep. We could set an alarm, get back on the road, and still be on set on time.” Chris suggested.

This did make Seb glance his way.

“Am I remembering wrong, or did you once say in an interview that you were able to nap at any place, at any time?” Seb asked, his eyebrow curling upward in a way that somehow made Chris feel even more tired. 

“Goddamnit Seb, you’ve seen me sleep enough to know it’s true. I just can’t tonight. I don’t know why.” The exhaustion Chris was feeling made him sound almost whiny, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Alright,” came Sebastian’s reply “There’s a motel at the next exit. If we’re actually going to take the time to stop, I require a real bed.”

Five minutes later, they were standing in the lobby of a small-town, family-run strip motel. The bored looking teenager behind the desk read something on the computer, and then met their request:

“There’s a hockey tournament in town so we’re pretty booked up. I’m afraid there’s only one room available.”

Sebastian glanced at Chris, eyebrows raised, and Chris managed a vague shrug, too tired to care.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Two doubles?”

With a quick glance at the computer, the answer was returned.

“Nope. There’s only one bed. Queen size.”

Sebastian didn’t even glance at Chris this time, clearly expecting more exhausted apathy.

“Okay, sure, we’ll take it.”

Seb paid the bill and the next thing Chris knew he was being guided back out to the parking lot and through a doorway. Their room was small. Just one bed, as promised. A door to the left suggested a washroom, but aside from an old desk and a battered closet, that was it. Chris barely stopped himself from just falling face first into the bed, but managed to take off his shoes and pull down the bed spread before collapsing into the nearest side of the mattress. He would have been asleep in seconds, but apparently his body was waiting to feel the dip in the mattress from the weight of Seb lying down. But the dip didn’t come.

“Seb?” Chris asked, realizing sleepily that it sounded unreasonably pathetic. He opened his eyes and saw Sebastian standing on the other side of the bed, arms crossed on his chest, staring down at Chris and the bed. “What are you doing? Jesus, lay down already.”

A moment passed, and then Chris heard a sigh - his eyes were already closed - felt the dip of the mattress, and fell fast asleep.


End file.
